The Icy planet
by Some-Helping-Hands-of-Fire
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] The rebellion didn't like to visit cold planets for a reason


**Hello everyone! I'm here with Ana, my negative friend. We're here to introduce you, The Icy Planet! It's a one-shot, definitely, maybe a two-shot if we can gather up any ideas.**

 **Ana: All of our ideas are horrible.**

 **No they're not. Either way, this isn't going to be a book of one-shots or anything of the sort. They'll all get updated separately. We don't have a specific time yet, but there's a poll on our profile so you guys can choose what the one shot will be about. Others might come as suprises.**

 **Just let them get to the story, they're not gonna read all of this anyway.**

 **Shut it, your making me lose my train of thought. Uh...**

 **Great, now they're gonna think we're unprofessional.**

 **Aren't we all?**

 **They're actually pretty good writers, not like any of us-**

 **ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Gale.

It had to he Gale.

Under normal circumstances, Hera would've never landed on the icy planet. Running a rebellion was hard as it was, and the last thing the small cell needed was a sick, cranky crew member or two. That's why cold planets were normally off limits, the only exceptions being if supplies were desperately needed (assuming that there _were_ supplies there), or if there was an emergency of some sort.

This time, it was the former option that brought them there.

Their latest mission had exhausted both the Ghost and its inhabitants, the mysterious Fulcrum offering to send them some help with the supplies that were needed. However, the nearest planet he would be able to drop them off on was about an hour away, the planet called Gale.

Sabine had done some research on the planet, as she usually did, and found the it to be mainly ice, with two moons, and named after Lord Gale, who fought in the Battle of Ruusan.

Fun facts that Ezra didn't consider important. He wouldn't need to know that to survive, and he couldn't get any extra information out of Kanan either.

Lately, he couldn't get _any_ information regarding the Clone Wars out of him, he noticed. It seemed as more time went on, the more closed Kanan got on that matter. His master had been more than happy to tell him any stories regarding the jedi of the past or any battles fought, as long as it didn't touch any sensitive topics. Zeb was the same in a way, if only slightly more reserved. It seemed, though, that there were some days that required a little more...convincing.

He still hadn't brought up the courage to ask why.

With a small thud, the Ghost landed on the icy planet, the ramp of the cargo hold opening with a hiss. The members of the vessel exited dressed in their best winter clothes, mostly dark colored coats, boots,and hats. Even the lasat of the group had a slightly thicker material on.

"Careful everyone. It's only going to get colder out here as time progresses. We don't know what's out there, so make sure to keep your coms out and open all the time, clear?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, a certain padawan watched as his master turned, expecting to get some sort of response. Unfortunately for him, Ezra was currently putting on his winter clothes (an oversized, brown coat and sweatpants that was originally Kanan's), Sabine and Zeb were arguing about something or the other _("My bo-rifle was in the same room that you were painting!" "That's doesn't mean anything!"),_ and Hera was still in the cockpit with Chopper.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Kanan mumbled under his breath,"Of course, if I had mentioned anything about _explosives, space waffles, or jedi training,_ " three pairs of eyes turned to look at him, as the Jedi looked up, "Exactly. Alright, listen up everyone! The supplies were dropped off in two directions. One is about ten klicks south, the other fifteen to the north. We'll be splitting up to get them faster. Zeb, you and Ezra will be getting the one to the south, Sabine and I'll handle the north."

"Sounds like a plan," the blue eyes teen nodded, knowing that, at the moment, it was best to keep Zeb and Sabine as far away from each other as possible. He quickly finished buckling up his...Kanan's coat, then jogged up to where Zeb had already started walking, being careful not to tumble to ground because of the slippery surface.

"Y'know," he started, attempting to make some small talk once he had the crates in sight, "I saw Chop go in the same room as Sabine that same day."

"That rust bucket," he growled, hands rolling into fists, "I swear if I find out that droid was the one that did it-"

"You'd have to apologize to Sabine. You _know_ how she gets when you accuse her of something she didn't do and, quite frankly, I don't feel like waking up the next morning to find my cabin covered in paint."

"Ahem. My cabin."

"Hera said it was my cabin when I got here." The boy countered.

"Please, she only said that 'cause you just came on board. It's still my cabin. I got there first."

"Fine. _Our_ cabin. We sleep in the _same_ cabin."

Zeb rolled his eyes, "Still, doesn't change the fact that the only paint can Sabine has access to is the gray one she uses for covering up old artwor-" a small thud as Ezra lost his footing interrupted his reasoning. Green eyes stared at him, clearly amused.

"Not funny," the boy murmured, "I had some better boots back on Lothal, ones that didn't slip," he grabbed onto a purple arm as he slipped once more, "on _everything_."

Of course, those boots slipped too, especially in mud, but they weren't as worn out as the ones that he was currently wearing. The only reason he hadn't brought them on board was because they were getting to be a bit too tight and he had pulled them apart at an attempt to stretch them slightly. Of course, that was all long forgotten the moment he joined the rebellion.

"Your fault for not bringing them on the Ghost in the first place," he shoved the boy away, sending him tumbling to the ground a few feet away.

Scowling, Ezra quickly stood, about to make a quick remark, when the ice made a small crack underneath him.

Eyes widening, the boy quickly froze, staring at Zeb, who did the same. An unspoken question hung in the air.

 _What do I do?_

"Don't move," the lasat murmured, experimentally taking a step towards the kid, only putting a bit of his weight.

Long, thin cracks stretched towards the smaller ones, the ones under Ezra's feet.

"ZEB!"

"Quiet!" Taking a step back, the honour guard, repeated the motion behind him, more carefully this time.

The ice remained intact.

"Either you weakened the ice when you kept falling," he yelled, "Or you stepped on some thin ice!"

 _"Really?_ I just noticed!" shaking slightly, the teen hesitantly started to the side, when Zeb yelled.

"No! You make one wrong move and you'll go right down!"

"What do you want me to do then?!" He snapped.

"You got anything with a sharp point?"

Carefully grabbing the backpack off of his shoulders, he rummaged through, finding one of his rusty screwdrivers.

"What about this?" He held up the object.

"That's good!" The lasat yelled, "Listen up! The moment you start falling through, you stab the ice around you, understand?"

"Y-yeah."

"Try the ice behind you! Don't lean all your weight!"

Doing as he was told, Ezra slowly took a step back.

The ice cracked the moment he put his pull weight.

"That's OK! Lay on your stomach and stretch your hand!"

"Are you sure about this?!"

"Kid, just do it!" The lasat yelled, exasperated. He knew what was needed to be done, but he couldn't help the teen if he kept questioning every order he was given.

Cursing silently, Ezra proceeded to lay down, placing his backpack on his shoulders. One hands gripping the screwdriver tightly, he stretched his free hand, Zeb doing the same.

He was just out of reach.

The teen shifted slightly, trying to get as far away from the cracking ice as possible, shivering slightly as a breeze passes by. In his rush, he didn't notice that his backpack had opened, the contents spilling out onto the ground.

 _Crack!_

The weight of the things adding extra weight, causing cracks to stretch out even more. The ice under him gave away.

As a final effort, both rebels launched themselves towards each other, the eldest gripping the other's wrist as the aforementioned fell into the icy water, stabbing the to left at the last second.

Gasping, Ezra trembled, the water sending shivers up his spine. He looked at his savior, who was currently pulling him up. Once both were on their feet, the teen mumbled, "I had my tools in there...and Kanan's datapad! _Kriff_ , he's going to kill me once he finds out."

Zeb shook his head, "I think he'd be more concerned about the fact that you and I almost turned into living popsicles," Turning to get the crates, he quickly activated the hover mode for both of them.

"You gonna stay there and freeze or are you going to help?"

"H-Hold on," Ezra shivered, hand stretched towards the broken pool of icy water, brows furrowed in concentration.

The former honor guard peered at the still water curiously, "What're you doing?"

"Quiet," a few seconds passed to no avail, until suddenly, a datapad floated above the surface, drops of water spilling out.

Smiling slightly, Zeb reached over, about to push the object back down when Ezra sneezed.

Concentration broken, the datapad plunged back down, splashing both figures around it with icy water.

"I almost had it," the padawan pouted, proceeding to try once more when another sneeze interrupted him. Zeb patted his shoulder.

"C'mon. The others are probably wondering where we were."

"Right," Turning on his heel, the teen quietly took a crate, shivering while thinking about what excuse he would have to make up now.

* * *

 _A-ACHOO!_

Ezra sniffled, rubbing his nose with his sleeve. He stared down at the soup just recently placed in front of him, it's warmth seeping through his hands as his eyes closed…

A rattle as Chopper rolled through the room at maximum speed saved the padawan from face planting into the steaming bowl. As usual, Zeb came bursting through the door, yelling the astromech's name. Sabine patted his shoulder, handing him a tissue as she sat next to him.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it kid," she replied, "Kanan's been wanting to talk to you, something about a datapad he let you borrow?"

Ezra groaned, pressing his forehead against the cool surface of the table, "Yeah… about that-"

"You lost it, didn't you?" The Mandolorian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So what if I did?"

"He's not gonna like that answer."

"I know…" he looked up into her eyes hopefully, "Is there any way I can-"

She interrupted him, "Don't even think about it."

Ezra pouted slightly, face scrunching up afterwards when he suddenly got the urge to sneeze again.

"Ezra! My room now! And bring my datapad with you."

Sabine smirked at the defeated look on his face, "Good luck."

Trudging over, the padawan soon found himself in front of his master, who promptly held our his hand, raising an eyebrow when the boy made no move to give back his possession.

"Ezra-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, I should've been more responsible but-"

"You know that wasn't yours to lose-"

"The mission distracted me Ok?"

"Ez-"

"And with everything that happened in Gale it just… slipped through my mind-"

"Ezra-"

"And I- _A-ACHOO!"_

"Ezra!"

The child looked up, face slightly guilty, "I'm sorry," he quickly said.

"Ezra, what aren't you telling me?"

Weary eyes widened, "N-nothing!" he lied. In truth, he had never mentioned anything about the incident with the ice. Zeb, quickly understanding his intent to keep it hidden, hadn't muttered a word either. His clothes had dried quickly on the way back, leaving them only slightly damp when both of them met up with the man.

"I know when you're lying padawan."

"I-"

"Ezra you trust me right?"

"What?!"

"Do you trust me?" Kanan repeated, watching as the boy rubbed his nose, sniffling.

"Of course-"

"Then tell me kid, I promise I won't get angry," he reassured.

Sighing, Ezra mumbled under his breath, "It fell into the ice."

Confusion etched across his master's features, "...what?"

"It-It fell into the ice Ok? And I tried to get it back and-"

"Woah woah woah, start from the beginning."

"Do I have to?" The padawan asked.

"Yes," Kanan replied sternly.

So he did. He told him about his boots getting worn off, the better ones broken apart to be repaired. He told him about falling down constantly, how Zeb had pushed him once they were near the crates and how _Kanan had promised he wouldn't be angry_. He told him about the ice cracking and bringing a screwdriver from now on whenever they went to a cold planet and how _Kanan promised he wouldn't get angry._ He told him about the datapad making breaking the ice and falling in halfway and Zeb catching him and _Kanan promising he wouldn't get angry._

"Why didn't you two mention anything?" The jedi asked calmly.

"It-It wasn't all that important. None of us were hurt, and we all came out fine."

"I'll let it slide this time," Kanan said, rubbing his nose, "But next time, I will get angry if I ever hear anything like this happening again, unless you tell us afterwards understand?"

"Yes sir!" Ezra teased.

"And Ezra?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time we go on planet we don't know about, you're coming with me."

"Yeah," he sniffled, "Like that's gonna help anything."

"What was that? Ezra? Ezra!"

But Ezra was already gone, laughter and sneezes the only indicator of his location.

* * *

 **So... what do you guys think?**

 **Ana: I think it was short and stupid.**

 **C'mon, it it had 2,281 words not including these notes.**

 **Ana: It's still stupid. The plot was weak. I don't think this even qualifies as a story.**

 **Either way, if it was stupid, that's for the reviews to decide. Speaking of which, please tell us in the reviews if anything was wrong. Like, if you think Ezra was too clumsy or Kanan to Lenient or something like that tell us! Even flames are welcome! We'd really appreciate it if people would say what we could do better so, you know, we could improve out writing!**

 **We mainly focus on one-shots, maybe a two or three-shot. The occasional, multi-chapter story might pop up though.**

 **We're also looking for someone to beta our work.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU**

 **BYE**


End file.
